


shooting stars and silver moons

by jaybleep



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Eventual Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking, Swearing, lmao back with the bullshit, truly a mess gkjjdlsfkg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybleep/pseuds/jaybleep
Summary: “What makes you think that?” Jaebum sighed, fist tightening at his sides. "Why would you think I'd ever treat you like that?"“Jaebum I can’t...you’re not…” Jackson shut his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw. He looked like a man hanging on to the edge of something by a thread. “You see me. I know that. You really SEE me and nobody ever really has okay? Never more than a jokester or an idiot. I've never had this before."





	1. Chapter 1

_We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue_

 

“Jackson, that man has given you nothing but lies and secrets and you’re giving him more chances? For what? He has a wife! A kid on the way! When are you going to see that _YOU’RE WORTH MORE THAN THAT!_ ” There was a brief pause in the voicemail, and then Jinyoung’s voice continued in his friend’s usual eloquent tone. “Listen, come back to Seoul. Mark’s got an extra room. Just...just think about it, okay? Alright, bye. Love you.”

...

 Jackson sighs and hits replay on the voicemail. He hasn’t heard from Jinyoung in weeks and he’d been a pretty bad drunken mess when he called him last night about Eric. The man he’s been with on and off for two years told him he’d never marry him, never leave his wife, never ruin his life for a piece of ass on the side. Jackson knew, somewhere deep down he knew that was the case all along but he’d let the allure of an alpha blind him. Now what did he have? Two years wasted, while they would grow old together. _Fuck!_

With a sigh, Jackson moves out from under white sheets and discards his sweaty boxers. The apartment is dark, running on streams of stolen light from the window, but he doesn’t flick any light switches. Old wooden floorboards creak obtrusively under his bare feet whenever he walks. Jackson brushes his teeth and runs freezing water over his face, wondering when he’d become the pathetic omega he was.

That night Jackson books a flight to Seoul.

* * *

 There’s a light drizzle of warm rain when Jackson steps onto the broken concrete. He tugs his suitcase behind him and ties his hoodie a little tighter, cringing at the pitying looks he gets from some strangers. A sleek Lexus pulls up on the street beside where Jackson is walking and Mark’s grin is wide and charming, the sight of all of his straight white teeth blinding.

“Gaga!!!! Gaga!!! Jackson!!”

“Hyung,” Jackson greets from under his hood, unable to stop the smile on his lips from his beta friend’s enthusiasm. Before he knows it Mark is parking and throwing open his door to haul Jackson into the warm safety of his arms.

“Oh, gaga,” Mark murmurs when Jackson throws himself into the embrace, head curling into Mark’s warm neck. “You’re freezing! Get in, get in!”

...

“So you did it?” Jinyoung asks later, when the three of them are drinking tea in Mark’s (and his) living room. His eyes are big and dark, staring at Jackson’s face with intensity. Jackson just nods, a little shocked by it too. He’d gotten out of his lease pretty easily.

“Alphas are always bad news, especially for omegas. They’re all cruel domineering assholes. Especially Eric, that fucker! I hated the two of you together.” Mark’s deep voice carries a tinge of disgust, which isn't exactly news to Jackson.

“You said the same thing two years ago,” Jackson groans, putting his mug down to cradle his head.

“You should’ve listened to me!” The beta fumes angrily, his energy filling the space between the friends and making Jackson cringe.

“Mark hyungie,” Jinyoung shifts closer to Mark on the floor. “Be gentle with him. Not every omega can find a sexy beta that treats them right.”

Mark’s lips tilt up gently at this, his long fingers are curving against Jinyoung's knee and the heat of his palm is burning a path along the shape of his thigh. Jinyoung swallows audibly, his eyes trailing away from Mark’s lips to Jackson’s increasingly mortified expression.

“Ah, uh, sorry Jackson.” Jinyoung moves Mark’s hand with some effort because he clearly doesn’t want to stop, and Jackson gets up and goes into his new bedroom.

“I better not hear you two tonight!”

* * *

 Sweat glides a wet path down Jackson’s forehead and temple, the humidity in the air making his skin itch. Seoul in the middle of July a cruel motherfucker, and he’s glad he wore a black t-shirt because he can already feel the fabric sticking.  

“Who are _you_?”

A clear, low timber from his right washes like freezing waves over him. Jackson feels chills down his spine, an unfamiliar sensation tingling over the hair on his arms. The man waiting behind him couldn’t be much older than Jackson, but an intelligence and maturity clouded his handsome features, indicating he was someone accustomed to authority. His high cheekbones, the sharp edge of his jaw, the red hair so dark it’s almost black as the silky strands taper to the sides of his pierced ears.

And those _eyes_...

Those sharp brown eyes narrow further for a second when Jackson doesn’t answer, then he cocks his head like a sudden realization has come to mind. His eyelashes are dark and long and flutter as his eyes sparkle a with devastatingly knowing gleam. Jackson felt his heartbeat racing in his chest, the sound of his breath abrupt and hot in his ears, his body trying to communicate one command: _run, run, run._ The fencer has only felt like this once before, that time he’d first met Eric in Hong Kong.

Oh _fuck._

Jackson doesn’t waste a second before he bolts down he narrow hallway of his apartment complex, bypassing the elevator and racing down the stairs. He hopes, he _prays_ the alpha will take pity on him and let him go, but when he hears the telling sound of pursuit his heart sinks further in his chest. Omegas can run fast, but an alpha on a hunt could run down literally anything. Jackson’s actually shocked that he makes it to doors before he feels a hand wrap around the back of his neck and his back collides with a broad chest.

Breath escapes where words should be as Jackson’s heart gallops in his chest. The fencer chucks his elbow into the man behind him and jerks his limbs in a determined attempt to break free. Jackson’s sure he’s actually gained some ground when the hand on his neck releases, but before he knows it he’s spun around and the hand is nearly cutting off his air supply.

“Slow down, I don’t want to hurt you.” The alpha’s annoyed voice tickles his ear. Jackson calms, because he’s pretty sure any less air will make his pass out. A second later the alpha’s hand rises to grasp his chin instead of his neck. “Good boy. Are you going to run again?”

“Oh, fuck you,” Jackson wheezes, because maybe he doesn’t hate the sound of the dude’s voice. Come to think of it, when Jackson focuses less on the need to run he realizes he’s drawn him in a way he’s never felt with Eric. The alpha is studying him too, those hooded dark eyes focused on his. 

“What is your name?” His voice doesn’t hold anger, just genuine intrigue. He leans back, eyes flickering up and down the length of him. Jackson refuses to acknowledge the look of hunger in his gaze.

"What’s it to you?"  Warm breath leaves Jackson in a shuddering mess of air, but he’s proud of how steady his voice comes out. The alpha’s warm fingertips trail across his nape, curling slightly into his hair, the action both dizzying and irritating to Jackson.

“Im Jaebum. That’s my name. Yours?”

Jaebum can’t help staring at soft and heart-shaped line of the omega’s lips, watches with fascination as his tongue pokes out and wets them slowly as if for the single purpose of teasing him. He doesn’t know why he’s being so aggressive with him, but something like fire had sparked in his blood when the omega had the nerve to run from him. Didn’t he know predators loved a chase?

"Jackson," The second those beautiful wide, brown eyes blink up at him in surrender Jaebum actually has to suppress the groan in his chest. Jaebum’s hand travels down the omega’s wonderfully toned right arm to shake his hand, and Jackson awkwardly takes it.

Jaebum raises an eyebrow, and it’s that second that Jackson notices the twin moles above his left eye. “Was that so hard, Jackson?” 

Jackson opens his mouth to respond with something equally condescending, but he peers over Jaebum’s broad shoulder and into the absolutely murderous gaze of Park Jinyoung.

“YAH!!! IM JAEBUM!!!! JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING HARASSING MY FRIEND?”


	2. Chapter 2

“You have some nerve to yell at me,” Jaebum drawls lazily. Jackson hadn’t realized his how intimate his earlier tone was until he hears the bored indifference in Jaebum’s voice now. Jinyoung deflates a little, but his eyes never lose their fiery defiance.

“Don’t touch him.” Jinyoung's eyes glance between them. 

Jackson had almost forgotten about Jaebum’s warm hand gripping his. Jaebum’s lips quirk slightly and loosens his hold on his fingers, stroking the back of his hand softly with his thumb before letting go completely.

“He smells like a stray,” The alpha says calmly.

“WELL HE ISN’T!” Jinyoung yells, his face taking on a pinched expression.

Jaebum shifts on his feet, stepping back and actually giving Jackson some space to breathe. The fencer is sure he looks a pathetic image of vulnerability, and he feels his ears flush red. Can this week get any worse? Jackson licks his dry lips again, aware of Jaebum’s eyes tracking the movement and falling to his lips. His skin prickles everywhere his body touches the hardness of Jaebum’s chest but he forces his feet to move across to Jinyoung.

“Whatever,” Jaebum looks mildly pissed off as steps back to the stairs, his eyes intensely drawn on Jackson before turning his back on both of them.

Jinyoung lets out a huge breath when Jaebum is out of sight and runs his hand through his hair in stress.

“Sorry, I should have warned you about him. Jaebum isn’t usually a problem…”

“You _forgot_? Jinyoung I was so shocked to see him behind me I actually tried to run, ” He whines, ignoring Jinyoung’s sympathetic eyes and turning to make his way out of the lobby. Lucky for him the lobby was basically deserted Saturday mornings.

“Run? Are you serious?” Jinyoung seems genuinely tickled by this as his head tilts back with the roar of his laughter.

“The dude is terrifying,” Jackson replies, refusing to get his embarrassment consume him.

“Oh, I’ve known Jaebum since high school. He usually doesn’t even acknowledge anyone outside of his pack, much less run them down in the lobby.”

Jackson stared at Jinyoung for a long moment. “Pack?” Jinyoung’s white shirt ruffles with the wind as he pulls open the door to the A/C cafe down the street from their place, and both omegas sigh at the feeling relief from the afternoon heat.

“Three guys, all betas. Bambam, Youngjae and aish, Yugyeom. You’ll probably meet them soon enough. They’re so _loud_.” Jackson focuses his gaze on the menus placed before them, trying to keep his voice casual.

“Is he, uh, that guy Jaebum, is he always like that?” When he looks up Jinyoung is staring at him.

“No. I’ve never seen him like that. Did he really freak you out? I’ll make the prick apologize.” Jackson was silent. He could still feel the phantom tingling of Jaebum’s hands on him, could still see those dark eyes peering down at him. He felt Jaebum’s presence so deeply, like his own bones recognized him.

Oh no...this couldn’t be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all your comments!!! (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson tries to avoid any thought of Jaebum for the next week. Not that there is anything to think about, because there isn’t.

Nothing.

He doesn’t see much of the alpha for the next few days (or at all) because apparently Mark had also told Jaebum to leave him alone, like Jackson is some kind of princess. Which Jackson would find hilarious if it didn’t mean his beta friend was making enemies because of him. Jackson distracts himself by getting back into the groove of writing music, and finds Seoul is giving him a great change of pace. Except every time he felt he was getting used to his new life he’d get tormented by this dizzying sharpness in his gut, which he first thought was anxiety but he’d come to realize as a sense of _loss_ , like his wolf was mourning the loss of someone.

Jackson pauses and scrubs his hand over his face before spreading out on the soft comfort of his bed. He's painfully aware of the sting of tears against his eyelids, because he is so damn frustrated with this feeling and he doesn't know how to make it better. Was it Eric? Was it the loneliness?

Jackson is distracted by the gentle vibration of his phone against his chest, and when he looks down at the notification he suddenly wants to scream. Loud.

“Gaga,” Mark called. Jackson’s eyes tilt up from his phone, away from the messages he’d been staring at. Eric had texted him again, the _third_ time today. The messages stack up like stones at the bottom of his stomach.

6:43am

_I’m sorry. Please, you know I didn’t mean it. Can we talk?_

12:05pm

_Where are you? I went by your apartment and they said you moved. Jackson, are you kidding me?_

9:56pm

_If you don’t answer me I’m going to do something about it._

“Are you even listening to me, bro?” Mark asks slowly, coming to lean in the open doorway of Jackson’s room, fiddling with his tie. Jackson looks back up at him, and the way the younger’s eyes widen Mark knows he didn’t hear a word he said. He waits patiently as Jackson’s eyes pass over him, pausing to notice every detail of his attire. He wore a white dress shirt and tucked black slacks that framed his legs well, or in Jinyoung’s words, like a snack.

“Sorry, hyung. Why are you dressed all fancy shmancy?” He asks softly. It’s only then he hears the faint sound of music and he realizes he must have been really distracted.

“What has you so distracted?” Mark wonders aloud, like he’d read it off his mind.

“Nothing,” Jackson murmurs quietly, hopping up from his bed and joining Mark in the doorway. “Where are you going?”

Mark’s lips curled upward, his smile stunning and bright. “Well,” He finally finishes fidgeting with his tie. “I’m taking Jinyoung out for our anniversary dinner. And then we’re going to a hotel afterwards...”

“EW! Spare me the details, please.” Jackson replies shrilly, eyes refusing to meet Mark’s. “That’s really cute though, you guys are finally a year?”

“In two days...but we’re both busy then so we’re doing it tonight.”

“No kidding.”

Mark allows him a small smile at the joke, before his face gets serious. “Are you going to be okay here alone?”

“I’ll be fine! You guys deserve to have fun,” Jackson vows, though the thought of being here alone is already eating Jackson apart inside. “I’ll go to the studio,” he adds when Mark is looking increasingly concerned.

“Promise you’ll call us if you need anything?”

“I’m actually not a kid, you know,” The fencer whines, throwing himself down on the coach on his stomach.

“Are you kidding?” Jinyoung, the traitor, laughs from the bedroom. “You’re the biggest baby of them all!”

“Shut up, I swear I’ll steal Mark from you if you don’t stop,” Jackson threatens.

Mark chokes on the gin and coke he’d started drinking. Jinyoung emerges from the bedroom looking like he should be at some red carpet and not in their small two bedroom flat.

“Fuck,” Mark whispers, his attention immediately drawn to Jinyoung. Jinyoung smirks at Jackson before he turns his full lips down in an innocent pout and looks back at Mark. “Do I look as good as you, sweetie?”

“Better,” Mark groans, taking steady steps closer to Jinyoung. “You look amazing.”

Jackson's pretty sure he hears glass break in the distance from how loud he yells. “Get out!!!!!!! I literally hate you both!!!!!”


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and waits for the teenagers in front of him to finish cashing out their takeaway. They’re shuffling around and laughing and Jackson finds himself feeling intensely impatient for the minutes he has to wait for them. He catches the really tall one with mustard yellow hair glance back at him a few times and he sniffs a whiff of his scent when they all finally leave.

A _beta_? Jackson recognizes with astonishment. What the hell were the chances? There’s something nagging at the back of his head, but the rapper insists it’s probably the fact that he’d woke from his nap feeling his stomach twisting with hunger. Mark had conveniently forgot mention there was nothing edible in their kitchen. He was just a few feet from the cafe when he hears gasps and shouts coming from the same group of friends he’d just encountered. Jackson forces himself to walk in their direction and is shocked to find the yellow haired boy on his knees, curled over like his body was struggling support the weight of his own body.

It's a gruesome sight, especially when Jackson looked past his trembling limbs and saw the extension of sharp claws and teeth. He was even making his bottom lip bleed. The kid was on the brink of a change, and all his clueless human friends were screeching for an ambulance. It took Jackson a few seconds to take in how bad this was. _Really_ fucking bad. What’s an newly changed werewolf doing hanging out with humans anyway? What the hell had sparked his change?

There were few things outside a full moon that could...oh _fuck_. It was him. If the beta's hormones were unbalanced a new omega could short circuit his nerves, tricking his body into changing. Great. Of course this would happen.

“Hey, kids,” Jackson approached the group, resisting the urge to curse when they all looked up at him with distrusting gazes. Except for the young beta though, he was in too much pain to see straight. “Listen, I’m gonna need you guys to back away from him.”

“Are you a doctor?” One girl with long black hair demanded.

“Urh..yeah! I got my scalpel in my back pocket. If you can move back, I can help your friend.” Jackson appreciated them clearing a path for him to get to the kid. “What’s his name?”

“Yugyeom!” One boy supplied helpfully. Another elbowed him in the stomach and gave him a hard stare. Clearly they didn’t trust him. Yugyeom’s eyes grew wide as Jackson placed his hand on the back of the beta’s neck, like his alpha would do, and he hoped he could calm the kid enough to fight the change. Otherwise they’d both be in a lot of trouble with the Council.

“Yugyeom I know you’re in a lot of pain right now,” He leaned down to whisper in the tall boy’s ear. “But you have to fight it. Touch me, get used to my scent. It will help while I get you to your alpha, you understand?” Jackson wrapped his hand around the younger’s bicep, giving him a touch to anchor himself to. Yugyeom let out a pained moan at the contact, his eyebrows furrowing against the agony. Jackson watched as he nodded slowly that he understood his words, his yellow eyes holding Jackson’s stare. Jackson sat there with him while his body rocked with involuntary twitches, as his disjointed breaths began to even out. When the kid felt calm enough to stand up, he wrapped an arm around his waist and got him to his feet. He clung to Jackson, like if he let go of him for a second the misery would return.

His friends all stood off to the side and when Yugyeom looked at them from under his lashes, his friend Jungkook gasped in horror. “Yugyeom! Your eyes!”

Yugyeom looked away, his face heating.

“It’s a medical condition, kids. Idiotitis. Why don’t you head home? I’ll make sure your friend gets home.”

“We can’t just leave him! Not with _you_.” The same girl from earlier snarled, but the rest of them looked ready to leave the side of the street they were all huddled on.

“Mina, let’s go. Yugyeom will text us later.” Jungkook pulled on her arm to steer her away.

Jackson turned back to the teenager in his arms, making sure to soften his tone because he looked completely humiliated. He had a frown on his face and he didn’t look away from where his friends were walking off.

“You could have really hurt them. You could have killed them! You’re lucky you were strong enough to fight it off.”

Yugyeom just stared at him with a confused frown. He shifted his weight so he wasn’t leaning so much on Jackson anymore. “Nothing like this has ever happened before…”

“That doesn’t matter. Who the hell is your alpha?” Jackson forced him to meet his eyes. He was sure if he gave Mark a call he’d know whoever Yugyeom told him it was, and he could just hand him off and this nightmare of a night could finally end. The kid’s yellow hair shifted into his eyes as he looked down at Jackson in horror. He leaned forward and tore himself from Jackson’s grip completely.

“Does he have to know?” He sounded miserable.

“Uh, yeah.Yugyeom, I know disappointing him will suck,” He watched as Yugyeom’s eyes watered a bit. “This is pretty serious. What’s his name?”

Yugyeom gave a sad nod of agreement. “Jaebum. Im Jaebum.”

Jackson was pretty sure fate was just fucking with him at this point.


	5. Chapter 5

_We got this crazy chemistry_   
_Between us_

 

Jackson takes a deep breath to calm himself. He knew he would have to see Jaebum again eventually. He hates that something about facing the alpha makes excitement twist in his chest, even though the guy can’t be anything but trouble. One nudge from the beta forces Jackson out of his frenzied thoughts. Yugyeom tilts his head to watch Jackson’s face carefully.

“Do you know hyung?” Yugyeom asks, looking like he already knows the answer. In the subconscious of his mind, Jackson knew Yugyeom was probably the best person to ask the questions he had about Jaebum, but he’d be damned if he satisfied the growing smirk on the younger’s face.

“Kind of.” He replies, waving his hand like it doesn’t matter. Jackson focuses on getting Yugyeom steady next to him as the kid was getting tangled in his long limbs. The adrenaline of the past few minutes was leaking out of his body as he got used to the omega’s presence. Jackson was grateful their apartment complex wasn’t far. He hated to admit letting the kid lean on him was straining on his muscles.

“You must have had my scent before today, don’t you live on the same floor?” Jackson gestures to the building in full view of them them when Yugyeom gives him a confused expression. Yugyeom rocks back in his step, swaying on his feet. The bright yellow locks of hair fall across his forehead.

“Huh?” Jackson realizes he looks even younger with his dark eyebrows furrowing together like this.”Hyung, you live on the second floor?”

“Oh, I’m on the fifth,” Jackson says, suddenly feel stupid because _of course_ Jaebum didn’t live on his floor. Then how come he felt like he could always feel the alpha’s presence?

“Mark hyung lives up there.” Yugyeom says excitedly, sneering slightly when he added, “But _Jinyoung_ is always there…”

Jackson couldn’t keep the humor from his voice. “He _is_ Mark’s boyfriend.”

“I know that!” Yugyeom snapped, a new strength coming through him at the mention of Jinyoung. Jackson noticed his ears were flushed a deep crimson. “He’s just annoying…”

Jackson pushes Yugyeom’s lanky body into the elevator and subtly rubs the soreness out his shoulders. He got a good glimpse of himself in the mirror reflection of the elevator doors. Strands of brownish-black hair fell across his forehead, the red dye of his days in Hong Kong slowly growing out. The fencer thought he looked pretty good, considering he’d been holed up in the apartment all day. The sharp edges of his face were already filling in and he was losing the starving appearance he’d had over the last few months. He was okay with his white shirt and jeans, because at least they weren’t Jinyoung’s dirty addidas trackpants he’d been wearing at home all week. Not that it mattered anyway, because it didn’t, not one single bit––

“Jackson,” Yugyeom’s voice shocks him out of his thoughts. Jackson glances over at him and noticed the beta silently reclined against the back of the elevator as it came to a stop, his brown eyes glinting in the light above them. “You sure we can’t forget this happened?”

Yugyeom gets his answer from the look on Jackson’s face so he doesn’t bother whining further. The younger’s feet drag over the bland carpeting of the hallway, but he stands straighter when he knocks his knuckles just below the numbers _4b._ The two don’t have to wait long for the steel door to be pulled open. Jackson hears the muffled sound of shuffling and then suddenly Jaebum was standing in front of them, his face the picture of surprise.

Jackson _felt_ Jaebum like heat along his skin. Though he was directly behind Yugyeom and barely visible, he knew he was the focus of the alpha’s attention. The only thing in his head was the last time he’d looked into those dark brown almond shaped eyes, when Jaebum’s body was pressed against his own with the rough undeniable grip of an alpha.

Although his heavy-lidded gaze was the same, Jaebum looked completely different to the first time Jackson had seen him. His hair was standing in utter disarray atop his head, the dark cream of his shirt stretched across his broad shoulders and defined chest. There was some scruff above his lip and the fact that he was actually wearing blue pajama bottoms with cats on them made something inside of Jackson feel soft and warm. They stared at each other and Jackson could see Yugyeom shifting on his feet, his senses clearly telling him something he just couldn’t place.


	6. Chapter 6

_ All I need is you  
All I need is you, you _

 

“Yugyeom-ah,” Jaebum drawled, his strained voice sending a bout of panic through his beta. “Explain this. Now.” 

Yugyeom was tall and broad, but something about Jaebum made him the hunter and Yugyeom the prey. The beta was nearly bowing with how low he hung his head, but no words left his mouth. There was a minute of breath before Jaebum struck, his hand snapping around the back of Yugyeom’s neck, sending his lanky frame to his knees through sheer force. Jackson knew it was relatively painless but degrading, still merciful compared to treatment he’d seen alphas dole out. Jaebum’s eyes narrowed as he stood over his beta, a challenge in his eyes as he allowed him very little space. His show of speed and strength was a striking reminder to both boys. 

Jackson felt the automatic reaction of his heart racing, but he was frozen in his spot. 

“I’m sorry, hyung. I-I messed up, I got cocky. I know I’m not supposed to leave without one of you guys but...I just wanted…” Yugyeom looked up at Jaebum, his lip trembling with the fear in his body. 

Jaebum tilted his head slightly to the side and dug his fingers in harder into the skin of his nape. “What did you do? Did you touch  _ him _ ?” 

Yugyeom’s eyes stretched, his voice loud with panic. “No! I just reacted. I..almost changed...but Jackson hyung helped me calm down!” 

A low sound tumbled from Jaebum, a growl he wasn’t able to contain. “You left without my permission. You endangered Jackson _ and _ your human friends? Do you wanna fucking die?” 

At this point, Yugyeom was visibly shaking. The anger was building in Jaebum, turning the brown of his eyes into the golden hue of a setting sun. Though he had Yugyeom pinned, he grabbed him and yanked him into the apartment. Jackson’s eyes barely kept up as Jaebum was saying something too low to catch. He’d barely released the beta before Yugyeom raced away, followed by the loud sound of a door slamming. 

Jackson found the whole exchange too intimate for his eyes, but he was required by council law to return the boy to his alpha. Jaebum’s breathing evened out and the anger just seemed to drain out of him as he shifted closer to Jackson. Alphas had the heightened ability to control their emotions, a valuable skill in handling different personalities, but Jaebum was better at it than Jackson had ever seen. He blinked and when his eyes opened again, the gold had returned to brown. He went from enraged alpha to the calm warmth he’d exuded when he’d first answered the door. 

Jackson realized he hadn't said a word since he’d arrived with Yugyeom, but his mind remained blank. He found himself feeling unbalanced and distracted, like he would when he was losing a sparring match and couldn’t find weakness in his opponent. 

Jackson’s lips parted but no sound came out, Jaebum’s show of complete control affecting him more than he wanted to admit. 

“Jackson,” Jaebum stared at him with a flicker in his eyes. There was something burning, possessive and dominating about the way he looked over every inch of his body. He shifted and planted his hand on the door frame, the end of his shirt lifting just enough to reveal the waist of his pajama pants. Jackson refused to let his eyes go any lower, but Jaebum smirked regardless. “How are you?” 

Jackson felt like he was fighting some gravitational pull, like all he wanted to do was step closer and slide his palms over the sculpted muscle of the man’s shoulders. Instead he ran his tongue over his lips and said, “I’m fine. I should go. And Jaebum?” 

Jaebum breathed in through his nose, his nostrils flaring slightly as he took a step forward. The only reaction Jackson could sense was his hand curling tighter around the doorway. “Yes?” 

“Go easy on Yugyeom.” He whispered hoarsely. 

Jaebum eyes widened briefly and unable to stop himself, Jaebum unwrapped his fingers from the door frame and caught Jackson’s chin in his hand. It was like every time their skin touched, it was intoxicating. Jaebum’s breath tickled Jackson's face as the alpha stared at the pout of his bottom lip. 

“And what about you?” Jaebum drawled smugly, his hand dragging down the column of Jackson’s neck. “Do I have to go easy on you?” 

Jackson hissed, stepping away from his hold. He inhaled harshly, turning to walk away and ignoring Jaebum's laugh behind him.

_ Why were alpha always the fucking worst? _

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Jackson wakes too early. He isn’t exactly sure what time it is, but the twinkling blue light of the morning makes him want to tape his eyelids closed forever. At some point, he’d rolled onto his stomach and now his erection was wedged between his Calvins and the bed at an uncomfortable angle. The sound of ringing behind him makes him turn and fumble around for his phone, the light stinging his eyes until he focuses enough to read _Park Gae_ across the screen.

“Hello?” He croaks, accepting the call.

“Good morning, seunshine! I’ve been calling you forever. Is everything okay?”

“No. You fucking woke me up, dumbass.”

Jackson rolls himself over, palming his straining cock through the soft fabric of his white underwear. He wants to rip his underwear down and have a good jerk but Jinyoung is _still_ talking.

“What are you talking about? It’s already 6am! Markie wanted me to check in on you while he showers. Sorry we didn’t call last night, things got a bit...”

“I seriously don’t wanna hear about Mark bending you over right now.”

He was a liar. He was so jealous of Jinyoung getting fucked, cause he surely hasn’t had anything good in forever. His breath embarrassingly hitches as he squeezes his dick harder.

“Jackson, why are you moaning?”

Panic races through Jackson as he safely moves his hand over to his hard abdomen. Jinyoung was always painfully observant. “Because I’m tired, okay? Anyway, why didn’t you tell me Yugyeom was so newly changed? Kid freaked out over my scent last night.”

“ _WHAT?_ Last I checked they knew he was a beta but he hadn't changed. No wonder he’s been avoiding me...humm...I should pay him a _visit._ ” Jinyoung murmurs darkly, sounding evil as all hell. Jackson frowns, pushing his messy hair out of his face.

“Did Mark fuck your brain out? He’s clearly not ready to smell omegas, you’ll just trigger him again.” He snaps, horny and irritated.

“Oh! Did you have to see Jaebum again?”

“Yes.” Being reminded of Jaebum makes his blood rush harder to the swelled length of his cock. Jackson is suddenly attacked with the image of Jaebum flipping him over and pressing the broadness of his chest over his back and fucking him until he screams—

“We're having breakfast and coming back. Are you going to the studio?” Jinyoung asks, completely unaware of the fire in Jackson’s blood.

Jackson bites his lip to keep the growl in his throat. “Yeah. Okay, _bye._ ”

“What’s the rush abou—”

Irked, Jackson taps his thumb over the red button before Jinyoung can finish yapping. Already wet in his underwear, the omega wastes no time stroking his cock until he’s breathlessly cumming all over himself.


	8. Chapter 8

_ sometimes living's too hard  
we're like two halves of one heart _

 

Jackson stepped out into the hall and pulled the studio door shut behind him. He pulled the black mask back over his mouth and nose as he walked to the exit. As he passed he could hear faint sounds from the other rooms, heightened by his omega hearing, but other than that it was mostly silent. It was almost 8pm after all. Jackson was just about to take out his phone when a sudden movement caught his attention, making him pause in his step. His neck snapped around just fast enough to see a shadow disappear around the corner just behind him. The eerie feeling of something he couldn’t place settled heavily in his stomach. 

Hesitating, just briefly, Jackson turned and quickened his speed down the hallway. The fact that whatever was behind him knew how to avoid his wolf senses made him feel ill. Was it Mark playing a sick prank? Jackson chanced another glace behind him but saw nothing. 

His fencing instincts and adrenaline were the sole reasons he managed to avoid the door that suddenly opened in front of him.

Being so distracted, he was nearly hit in the face. Jackson angled himself out of their way, peering through his lashes at the strangers. He was grateful for the company, still on edge, until he recognized one of the two immediately. The one object of Jackson’s sexual frustration. Tonight he was wearing a long black shirt under his leather jacket, blue ripped jeans with silver chains draped down from his belt. The sight of his long legs and broad back was so effortlessly stunning it hurt. His long earrings brought Jackson eyes over to the sharp line of his jaw and bridge of his nose. Jaebum was attractive, but the mystery of him terrified Jackson to his core.  _ What was he doing here? _

Jackson started, completely taken aback as Jaebum put his arm around the beta next to him. 

“Bambam, you want some fried chicken?” Jaebum’s deep voice was clear in Jackson’s ears. His tone too loving, too affectionate, too much for Jackson. Transfixed, Jackson watches as the thin, well dressed boy smiled at Jaebum and leaned into his embrace. 

“Hyung, you’re hungry again?” 

Jackson was in no way prepared for the sight of the rough, serious alpha laughing. He’d expected his lips to lift at the corner or twitch a bit but...this was something else. Jaebum’s whole face changed when he laughed like this. His eyes softened into soft crescents, his lips stretched back over his teeth in the most endearing way. All his hard edges smoothed, and he was simply breathtaking.    


“Get a room,” Jackson says because, well, he’s stupid. But it’s not his fault Jaebum laughs like that and  _ why is he still holding that guy’s shoulders?  _

Jackson can’t keep the satisfaction out of his smirk when Jaebum’s dark brown eyes are fastening on him, and only him. Surprise shows on Jaebum face before his eyes narrow on the smirk on Jackson’s lips. 

The kid actually shifts and starts to move around Jaebum, clearly pissed from the snarl he lets out. Jaebum grabs a tighter hold on him, pressing him into his side. 

“What’d you just say?” Bambam demands, an accent in his irritated words. 

“Calm down. First Yugyeom and now you? Didn’t I tell you about handling your temper?” The beta deflates at Jaebum’s harsh tone, breathing deeply through his nose and letting it out slowly through his mouth. Jaebum nodded in approval at his actions, slowly releasing him. “Go home.” 

The kid gives Jackson a long glare before he walks off ahead of them. Jackson can’t bring himself to feel bad, no matter how hard he tries. Something about Jaebum being intimate like that in front of him made his blood boil. 

“Jackson,” Jackson feels the alpha move closer until he can feel the heat from his body. If he wanted Jaebum’s attention before, he certainly has it now. “You’re gonna give me grey hairs.” 

Jackson blinks at his words, wonders why Jaebum’s got this knowing gleam in his eye—like he’s laughing at Jackson on the inside. 

“It’s not my fault they’re all so unstable.” He replies, voice low and hinting at the mess of emotion he feels. 

Jackson hates how he’s felt off all day and now...he feels complete. Jaebum leans closer, stopping only centimeters from Jackson's face. His wolf still wants more, wants the alpha to push their bodies flush against one another. Jackson blushes hard, noticing the hooded pleasure in Jaebum’s eyes. Was he feeling the same thing? What  _ was _ this?

“You’re a little brat,” Jaebum teases before putting one hand gently around Jackson throat, tipping his head up with his thumb. He hooks his finger behind Jackson’s ear and pulls the mask off. 

“I’m  _ not _ little,” Jackson says between his teeth, his wolf whining when Jaebum’s fingers move away from his skin. “Just because I’m an omega doesn’t—”

Jackson’s words are cut off by Jaebum’s lips. It’s bruising, claiming and rough. Jaebum crushes Jackson against his body, tilts his head, slating his lips over Jackson’s and just devouring him. 

It a hot, warm slide of lips until Jaebum’s tongue licks across Jackson’s lower lip, tasting him and dragging a moan out of the omega. Jaebum growls in the back of his throat, his hand sliding around Jackson’s waist and dipping down his back until he’s cupping Jackson’s ass and squeezing it hard. Jackson squirms, guiding their hips together until he feels the length of Jaebum’s cock trapped in the thigh of his jeans. 

Jackson moans again, louder this time, digging his hands into Jaebum’s leather jacket. He can’t bring himself to care about anything except feeling the heat of Jaebum against him. 

“Does that feel good?” Jaebum asks, his mouth pressing against Jackson's ear before leaving a kiss against his jaw. 

“Yes,” Jackson whispers, swallowing back his need to ask for more. 

“Hyung.” Jaebum scolds gently, his hips still pressing into Jackson and making the younger’s mind hazy. 

“Huh?” Jackson asks, blinking up at Jaebum. The alpha’s eyes are a burnt gold, intensely focused on him. 

“Call me hyung,” Jaebum drawls, pressing his mouth against Jackson’s in a quick kiss. 

Jackson’s breath catches at the little squeeze Jaebum give his waist. He was so lost. “I don’t even know how old you are. I don’t know anything—”

“Don’t do that,” Jaebum commands, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Jackson’s. “Don’t act like you don’t know what this is.” 

“Hyung,” Jackson rasps, licking his bruised lips like he’d taste Jaebum there. “What does this mean?” 

"You're mine." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting!!!!! (▰˘◡˘▰)

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
